Stories: Loud Invasion
It was a peaceful day at Galaximus’s lair- until the got some unwanted visitors! When the Loud family comes for a visit, can the Galactic Army round them up and kick them out? Or will Lincoln and his sisters prove too much for them? Cast (so far) * Galaximus * Squidkiller * Cala Maria * Lincoln Loud * Lily Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lana Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luan Loud Story It was a very peaceful day at Galaximus's Lair... Galaximus: 'It's quiet. Too quiet.... '''Mr. Red: '*yawns* Finally. Quiet enough for me to make myself some coffee in the morning. I'll be right back, lord. 'Galaximus: '''Take your time. ''Mr. Red went to the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of coffee when All of a sudden, he hears something tapping on the door. '''Mr. Red: '''What the...? *investigates* ''Lily is knocking at the door! Red can hear her babbling. '' '''Mr. Red: '''What the hell? ''Lily laughs and crawls into the lair.'' ' '''Mr. Red: '''Oh no you don't! *grabs Lily* ''But suddenly, a terrible stench overtakes the room! Lily: 'Poo poo! '''Mr. Red: '*coughs* Ugh... RED MEDIC! 'RED Medic: '''Yes, sir? '''Mr. Red: '''This request may sound weird but... Could you change this baby's diaper? I gotta report this to our lord. '''RED Medic: '''Uhhh... *grabs Lily* V-Very well, then. ''Meanwhile.... 'Galaximus: '''Ah, this feels nice! *sniffs the air* That's strange. Something smells.... oh well. Must be thinking too hard. '''Mr. Red: '*opens the doors* Lord, I have a question, and be serious. 'Galaximus: '''Alright. What? '''Mr. Red: '''Did you and Creep secretly married each other and adopted a baby? ''Vile is heard snickering at that question She spits out the root beer she was drinking. 'Galaximus: '''N-NO! Why on Earth do you ask? '''RED Medic: '*comes in with Lily* Done changing the baby's diaper, just like you requested, Mr. Red. 'Galaximus: '''Lily? Wait a minute.... *gets out her phone* ''Meanwhile, at the Loud's residence... Lori's phone rings. 'Lori: '''Oh, hi boo-boo bear! '''Galaximus: '''I am not your boo-boo bear! It's me- Galaximus! '''Lori: '''Oh, you again. What do you want? '''Galaximus: '''Why is your little sister Lily here?! '''Lori: '''She likes to wander. '''Galaximus: '''Well, get over here and get her! '''Lori: '''Sure *rolls her eyes, and hangs up* Oh, I'll come alright. *starts to get a wicked smile* HEY! SIBLINGS! We gotta Inkling to visit! ''Meanwhile 'Mr. Red: '*drinking his cup of coffee* Ahhh... Lily is fast asleep, with her blanket in her arm. 'Vile: '''Permission to check the main entrance, Lord Galaximus? The Loud family should be here by now. '''Galaximus: '''Tell them to take Lily and leave! '''Vile: '''Yes, madam. Come, RED Medic. '''RED Medic: '''Yes, sir. ''Vile and the RED Medic came outside to meet the Loud Family, who were waiting outside the entrance 'Vile: '*right eye turns red* '''Take your 6-month-old sibling and leave. Luan: 'Come on! We should get a proper introduction! Put er’ there! '' *shakes Vile‘s hand, But she has a joy buzzer, which zaps him!* This caused Vile to malfunction and shut down 'RED Medic: '*tries to hide a snicker* 'Lincoln: '''I got an idea. How about we look around this place? I mean, these guys invade on our privacy! Lets invade on theirs! ''Meanwhile, in one of the hallways 'Dr. Creep: '*humming the creeper rap* 'Luna: '''Woah, mate! You humming a tune? Let me help you! *gets out her guitar, plugs in some speakers, and plays at full blast* ''The blast was loud enough to throw Dr. Creep into a nearby wall 'Dr. Creep: '*weakly* Ow... 'Luna: '''Thank you, thank you! *bows* '''Dr. Creep: '*drops to the ground* Ugh... Need f-food to... Replenish my health... 'Luna: '''Get me some rockin fuel too, please. '''Vile: '*sneaks up behind Luna* 'What do you think you're doing here, creep? '*tries to grab Luna* 'Luna: '''Huh? *looks behind her* BACK OFF! *whacks him with her guitar* '''Vile: '''UGH! '''YOU DARE!? '*tries to blast her with his cannon* All of a sudden, he gets a pie thrown in his face! 'Luan: '''He sure got ''creamed! ''Ha ha ha ha ha! '''Vile: '*removes the pie from his face and charges to Luan* In desperation, Luan squirts water from the flower on her shirt, hoping to make Vile malfunction. 'Vile: '''HAHAHAHAHA! You'd think a little water might stop me!? Come her- *Luan uses her joy buzzer to make him malfunction again* '''Luan: '''That was a ''shocking ''development! Ha ha ha ha ha! ''Meanwhile.... 'Lisa: '''This place has amateur scientists. ''*gets out her chemistry set* Time to show them how to do it right! Dr. Creep then busts in, visibly injured '''Lisa: '''Yech- what happened to you? '''Dr. Creep: '''One of your spoiled siblings injured me. *drops to the ground* Ugh... I need something to eat. There should be a piece of cooked pork inside of that fridge of mine... '''Lisa: Stand back! I'll get it for you! *walks to the fridge, and gets the pork* I am conducting an experiment, and no one else but me can be close! Dr. Creep: '*eats the pork and gets up* Well, maybe I can help. Yes, you are a professional nerd, but I am a professional scientist. Geneticist- whatever! '''Lisa: '''I resent your statement. Alas, I could use some help. This is complicated stuff! '''Dr. Creep: '''Oh, trust me. Gene science is much more complicated. It's all about the DNA 'n stuff in organisms. '''Lisa: '*pours a chemical into a test tube* Oh trust me, I know. 'Dr. Creep: '''This ought to be fun! ''Meanwhile, in Galaximus' throne room... 'Lola: '''Hey, ugly! Do you need a makeover? '''Galaximus: '''I AM NOT UGLY! ''But Lola proceeds to give her a makeover! 'Galaximus: '''UGH! '''RED Soldier: '*busts in* THIS IS THE RED FORCES! STAND DOWN! 'Lola: '''Those are some ugly looking guards! '''Vile: '*comes inside* Stand down, guards. Leave this beauty overlord to me. Lola walks up to Vile, and examines him. 'Lola: '''Hmmm.... '''Vile: '*gives her an intimidating look* '''Leave. NOW. Lola: 'You are not worthy of my advice, hunk of metal! Hmph! *she walks out* '''Vile: '''I apologize, lord, but as you can see, we somehow let the Loud family inside of your fortress. '''Galaximus: '''You think!? '''Lori: '''Hello, Sheila, my old friend. '''Galaximus: '''Hello, traitor. '''Lori: '''Don't start. I see you are having trouble with my siblings. '''Vile: '*points to Galaximus* Does this answer your question, you miserable human? 'Lori: '''Listen, Galaxibutt. This is what you get for causing us trouble. '''Galaximus: '''You are gonna leave! NOW! '''Lori: '''Na! I don't feel like it.... '''Vile: '*points his blaster at Lori* '''Do as she says or I'll kill you. She taps on her phone, and summons two Gargantuars! 'Lori: '''Make me! '''Vile: '*laughs evilly and make his eye glow* 'Very well, then. '*grabs Lori by the throat* '''Lynn: '''Hands off my sister! *she tackles Vile* '''Vile: '''Ugh! HAND'S OFF ME, HUMAN! *throws Lynn to a wall* '''Lynn: '''Ouch! That should be a foul! Category:Stories